Central Park
Central Park is a public park in the middle of Manhattan in New York City. History Primary Canon In the early 20th century, the Cult of Gozer secretly constructed a Cult Cemetery somewhere in Central Park, was built and it lay hidden for decades. In 1984, Vinz Clortho chased after Louis Tully to use him as his host, Louis ran away after an unsuccessful attempt at his apartment. Vinz cornered Louis in Central Park where it was finally able to possess him. Five years later, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz went on a bust in Central Park involving a Jogger Ghost and trapped it on the jogging path that goes around the Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir in the northern part of the park. On the Thanksgiving 1991 weekend, the park was infringed on by a Gozerian dimension. After the Ghostbusters destroyed Ivo Shandor, the dimension collapsed and the park reverted to normal. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Koza'Rai had Central Park infused with a myriad of demonic energies in a plan to turn Earth into a Netherworld. Humans were taken as slaves and forced to reassemble Stonehenge in order to open a Devil's Shoe Horn. Winston Zeddemore extracted Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Rachel Unglighter from imprisonment. After they regrouped, the team formed a last ditch plan to take out Stonehenge or die trying. Peter and Rachel managed to reverse the stone's configuration and pull all demons and ghosts into the Netherworld. Central Park and New York was restored to normal as a result. After Idulnas failed to aid Gozer in the re-selection of a new Destructor Form, the Ghostbusters trapped most of Gozer's essence. As a result, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man exploded. Some of the residue covered up Central Park. Months later, in the fall, the Goast manifested near the Strawberry Fields Memorial and attacked bystanders. The Ghost Smashers engaged the entity pro bono but failed to atomize it. Peter and Ray were nearby and intervened, trapping the Goast. In February, Peter and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz were walking to the Ritz Cafe in Central Park when a green demon manifested and kidnapped the former. On the 15th anniversary of his 12 person murder spree, Gareth Dibello manifested as a ghost. He attempted to ambush a male jogger off the path around the Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir. The jogger escaped and tipped off the New Ghostbusters. After over one hour, they stopped him from killing a woman and trapped him on Bridge #24. Later in the summer, Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke went on a picnic in Central Park near the Jagiello Grunwald Monument. During Halloween, Stingy Jack was isolated in Central Park by The Devil with a Ghost Fire Wall around the park. The Ghostbusters were called in by the Fire Department City of New York when normal conventions failed to take care of the fire. Some hours later, the Ghostbusters arrived at Glen Span Arch on West Drive, in the North Woods section. Ray Stantz used a Slime Blower to punch a hole through the wall. The Ghostbusters walked around the park and split up to go after Stingy Jack. Surprisingly, Jack jumped Winston and trapped himself. Ray stayed behind to dissipate the entire wall. In the springtime, Winston and Tiyah were married at the Loeb Boathouse. The following year, in May, at 5:48 pm, Loftur Þorsteinsson called the Firehouse and spoke with Ray. He told Ray he wanted the Ghostbusters to meet with him at midnight in Central Park near Umpire Rock. A little while later, Loftur sat on a bench in the park. A young girl dressed like Thor noticed Loftur's book. Loftur told her it was about magic and asked her if she believed in it. The girl's mother informed her it was time for dinner and they should leave him alone. Loftur lamented there was no belief in magic anymore but that would change soon. Police officers were contracted for security detail at Central Park. They emptied the park of all citizens and sealed it off. At 11:55 pm, Jenny Moran did a final check with Officer Mike to confirm everyone but Loftur was cleared out of the park. Mike wished her luck as she headed into the park. At 11:59 pm, Jenny caught up to the Ghostbusters and their support staff at Umpire Rock. Ray held a lighter to the Rauoskinna and demanded him to restore Egon. Loftur didn't care and cast a spell at Ray. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz opened fire but he easily blocked her Proton Stream with a spell. Jenny panicked and read a spell extracted from the Rauoskinna. Everyone was cast into Hell except for Winston. While hours passed for them, only a minute passed in the park. Aibell teleported them back to Umpire Rock after Jenny destroyed the Rauoskinna. Winston hugged Egon but Ray was unaware Jenny was vaporized by Aibell. Suddenly, Jenny manifested as a ghost and promised she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed and hugged Ray. Patty Tolan oversaw one of three groups of 101 Cadets deputized to help with neutralizing Manhattan's network of Ley Lines in order to capture the Bronx Spook and split the two merged dimensions. She addressed the 24 cadets outside of Central Park and briefed them about using the Ecto Goggles to see the Ley Lines then douse all of them with the slime. Egon calculated the odds were The Collectors would manifest in Central Park near W 63rd Street. Darius Dun, now in control of the Collectors, sensed the Turtles in the Ghostbusters' dimension and teleported there. He manifested in Central Park and was greeted by Peter, who served as a distraction. Peter gave them the option of surrendering first but was met with laughter. The Turtles sneaked into position and attacked the Collectors. Peter and Winston joined in and opened fire. Ray and Egon used the time to adjust their Trap-Gate to match the Collectors' P.K.E. signature then sent them into the Containment Unit. Once Michelangelo realized they won, he tried to yell "Cowabunga" but Raphael stopped him. Donatello pointed it out it was more than past due for them to return to their own dimension. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Idulnas triggered an incursion of the Spirit World on the physical plane. A sizable chunk of paranormal sightings were reported at Central Park. Narrator (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Comic p.4). Narrator says: "Ecto-1 pulled to a stop on 5th Avenue. The Ghostbusters exited cautiously, looking about in case of an ambush and then walked into Central Park, where a sizable chunk of sightings had been reported." The Ghostbusters stopped on Fifth Avenue and investigated. Idulnas possessed the Alice of the Alice in Wonderland statue and taunted them. They opened fire on the statue but Idulnas quickly vacated it. A Spirit World Gate tore open before them and revealed an army of silhouettes and the overwhelming stench of death. They battled throughout sections of the park closing gates and banishing ghosts back to the Spirit World, culminating in a battle against Idulnas and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. See Also *550 Central Park West *Tavern on the Green *Central Park's Cult Cemetery *Central Park Zoo Trivia *Most of Vinz' pursuit of Louis to Central Park was filmed before principal photography.Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 54:01-54:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Yeah, this was in October when... "Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 54:02-54:06). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This was when we went a week early. Shot for five days. Most of this. " *The scene in Central Park where possessed Louis talks to the horse is near 6th Avenue and was really done in the middle of the night.Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 59:15-59:17). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This is uh 6th Avenue I think. This is the middle of the night near Central Park I remember. " *On page 19 of Ghostbusters International #10, Loftur mentions Umpire Rock, a protrusion of exposed bedrock located on the West Side at 63rd Street just south of the Hecksher Ballfields. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #11, the issue opens at the Central Park entrance at Warner LeRoy Place and Central Park West near W 67th Street. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #11, panel 3, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the speed limit sign as 15 miles per hour. **The speed limit in reality is 20 miles per hour. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters International #11, panel 5, in the background behind Loftur is the Hampshire House at 150 Central Park South. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #11, Loftur remarks the veil to beyond is thinnest in Central Park.Loftur Þorsteinsson (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.4). '' Loftur Þorsteinsson says: "The veil to beyond is thinnest here, in this park."'' *The section of map on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4 references several parts of Central Park: Cleopatra's Needle Obelisk, Tavern on the Green, Strawberry Fields, and the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 is the rest of Central Park continued from last issue's regular cover. *On page 12 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, in panel 4, in the background is the Hotel Empire sign from the Empire Hotel on W 63rd Street in the Upper West Side near the Natural History Museum and Loeb Boathouse. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 06: Spook Central **Chapter 18: Terror on the Tavern *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 12: Two in the Box **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Central Park Cemetery Secondary Canon History IDW Comics *"Displaced Aggression Issue 4" *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #14 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #12 ****On page six, there is a photo of Central Park labeled "Oct. 30" ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ****Flashback only **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #6 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #5 **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned by Winston Zeddemore on page 11.Winston Zeddemore (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.11). Winston Zeddemore says: "... but we exploded his marshmallow butt all over Central Park West." Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Mentioned on Page 7.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.7). Paragraph reads: "From the public library to the Foley Square courthouse; from Madison Avenue to Central Park; the New York metropolitan area is full of iconic locations plagued by supernatural phenomena." ***Mentioned on Page 23.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "CLASS III. CORPOREAL, BUT SEMI-TRANSPARENT. ANCHORED TO CENTRAL PARK." **Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ***Mentioned on Page 69.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.69). Paragraph reads: "Samhain first manifested in Central Park, summoning lesser entities (which Samhain referred to as its "children") and syphoning strength from them." Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter18sc001.png|Across from the Shandor Building seen in Ghostbusters GB1film1999chapter18sc004.png|Path to Tavern on the Green seen in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter12sc085.png|Path around Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir seen n Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter12sc087.png GB2film1999chapter12sc088.png GB2film1999chapter12sc090.png GB2film1999chapter12sc091.png GB2film1999chapter28sc038.png GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery08.jpg|Cult of Gozer's cemetery converging onto Central Park GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap01.png|Just inside cemetery GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd34.jpg|Outside Shandor mausoleum Secondary Canon CentralParkIDWcomicDisplacedAggressionIssue4.png|The Ghostbusters in Central Park after defeating Koza'Rai in IDW comic Displaced Aggression 4 CentralParkIDWOngoing14.jpg|Strawberry Fields Memorial in Issue #14 CentralParkIDWOngoing2-1.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 CentralParkIDWV2Issue2-4.jpg|Shot of Metropolitan Museum of Art and Belvedere Castle in Volume 2 Issue #2 CentralParkIDWV2Issue2-1.jpg|Path around Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 CentralParkIDWV2Issue2-2.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 CentralParkIDWV2Issue2-3.jpg|Bridge #24 seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 CentralParkIDWV2Issue5-1.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 CentralParkIDWV2Issue5-2.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 CentralParkIDWV2Issue9-1.jpg|North Woods seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 CentralParkIDWV2Issue9-2.jpg|North Woods seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 LoebBoathouse01.jpg|Loeb Boathouse seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 CentralParkIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 CentralParkIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 CentralParkIDWInternational03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 CentralParkIDWInternational04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 CentralParkIDWInternational05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 CentralParkIDWInternational06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 CentralParkIDWInternational07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 CentralParkIDWInternational08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 IDW101Issue4RegCoverMap.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover TavernOnTheGreenNaturalHistoryMuseumIDW101Issue4RegCover.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover CentralParkIDW101Issue5RegularCover.jpg|As seen on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 CentralParkIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CentralParkIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CentralParkTheBoardGame01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Board Game operations and field manual CentralParkTheBoardGame02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Board Game operations and field manual Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations